Something Long Awaited
by mythsandfairytales
Summary: One shot. It's back before the Originals were turned, before everything in their lives became complicated. But who was to know that Rebekah and Kol's relationship was already much more complicated than they let on?


Kol had known since the first time he laid eyes on the new born girl his mother had been cradling that he would protect her from anything. He was only young, very young in fact but he could remember it perfectly. The promise he made to his mother was nothing compared to the promise he made himself.

"Care for her, Kol. Love her." His mother spoke in a hushed voice, her pain gone and only the exhaustion left behind. He nodded, promising his weakened mother that he would let no harm come to his baby sister, ever. He promised himself the same, without the words of his mother. He didn't need them this time, he knew exactly what he would do and he would forever keep his promise to his self.

As they grew Kol never forgot the promise he made to protect and care for the blond beauty he called his sister. It was probably the only promise he had kept in his lifetime, or attempted to keep. He watched her from a distance as she began to grow in both beauty and wit. Every chance he got he would engage in conversation with his sister, it wasn't often but Kol treasured the moments he spent with her, they meant something different to him though. He had promised to love her, but his love was growing day by day into something his mother wouldn't approve of. He was beginning to love her as something more than a sister.

"Come on, Bekah." Kol hurried his sister, a smirk apparent on his face as they walked through the woods, pushing past bushes. He made small pathways for his sister, making it easier for Rebekah to pass through the bushes and trees.

"Don't hurry me, Kol." She snapped at him, knowing her tone would upset her brother. She watched as he walked so gracefully through the woods she only ever travelled with Niklaus or Elijah before. She had never been alone with Kol, not for this amount of time. She forbid herself from it. She was feeling things for her brother she knew she shouldn't.

Kol sighed as he waited for his sister to catch up to him, they were almost at the clearing he had promised to take her to, but they needed to be quick. "Bekah, you know why we need to hurry." He told his sister, his voice quiet and calm, sure not to upset his sister a second time. He had made many mistakes throughout his short life, but upsetting Rebekah always proved to be the most severe.

Rebekah stepped into the clearing shortly after her brother, the beauty amazed her, the pink and purple flowers that grew free in the clearing presented so much beauty, more than Rebekah herself could have imagined. Her eyes turned to Kol who's eyes were already fixed on her and suddenly she forgot what she had been so amazed by. Her eyes darted away from him quickly the thoughts that were entering her head were unthinkable. She could never act on them, could never speak of them. "It's beautiful, Kol." she smiled, unable to meet his gaze. She closed the gap between them, her lips placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." She was glad her brother had taken the time to bring her to such a beautiful place, this was something her other brothers would never have thought of, but Kol was different. Kol wasn't like the others, he didn't belong. He was much too different from Finn and Elijah to belong with them. And much too different from Niklaus and Henrik to be accepted by them. He was much like Rebekah in much respects, he was the brother that was always there when the others were nowhere to be seen.

The kiss on Kol's cheek made him crave more, a sin he knew he should not allow to get the better of him, but he was willing to allow it. He would give in. And it would forever be his fault, never Rebekah's, that thought raced through his mind as his hand reached for hers, stopping her in her tracks. His lips crashed against hers, filling him with such pleasure. He had kissed before, many times, but never had he felt the passion he felt the moment his lips came in contact with Rebekah's. He recoiled, meeting his sisters eyes for disapproval. He found nothing. Everything Rebekah's eyes were displaying was purely positive. Her lips moved towards his, brushing against his soft, pink lip, slightly parted as they waited for the blonde's lips to press against them again.

Rebekah turned abruptly, leaving her brother confused. His eyes following after her as he watched her long blond hair flow in the cool breeze. Confusion was apparent to anyone that seen his face. He had no clue what had happened.


End file.
